Crash Bandicoot: Ami and The Strong Athlete
by brandonmnettles
Summary: Ami Bandicoot Always Wanted To Find an Opponent To Match Her Skills With, So When A Man Her Size Came, They Both Test Their Strengths and Their Love For One Another.


Ami and The Strong Athlete

Disclaimer: All Characters and OC Are All 18, Reader's Discretion Is Strongly Advised!

During the time of each and every day on the wumpa islands, Ami Bandicoot Holds The Toughman Challenges For The Strongest, Heroes Like Crunch, and Villians Like, Tiny Tiger, Koala Kong, And Rilla Roo Included, Every Year, Many Failed To Beat Her In The Toughman Competition, Because She Told Those Who Lost To Her, Mostly, The Villians, To Go Find Someone Else To Love. So She Is On The Lookout For A Lover, However She Had No Such Luck For Her, So She Decided to Go to Crash Cove to Clear Her Mind, Driving Around The Track To Focus on Beating Her Records in Ring Rally With The Sunset Shining, Not Before Seeing a handsome orange furred bandicoot with Auburn Hair, Wearing A Black Vest and Cargo Pants.

"Clearing Your Mind and Wanting To Face Someone in A Toughman Competition, Madame? It's Okay, Actually, A Nice Drive Actually Clears The Brain" The Bandicoot Said as he smiled at her.

Ami Looked Up To The Man, Her Heart Went Fluttering Like Little Butterflies, Not Noticing A Visible Blush On Her Face When Seeing His Perfectly Combed Back Auburn Hair.

" Thanks, Sir, You Know I Have A Toughman Competition, I Hold Every Saturday, I Just Beated Rilla Roo Last Saturday Night, If You Want To Face Me and Like, Like Me, Better Get Someone To Train You, Because I'll Be Training, Til Our Match, So I'll Just Wait For You Til Then, See Ya, This Saturday Evening" Ami said to The Bandicoot with a Smile.

"Hey Sir, I need you to Train Me The Whole Week, Even Though I Might Quit During The Week, I Got A Match With A Green Haired Lady, Who You Faced Before, And Lost" The Bandicoot Said Through His Smartwatch.

"Well, I Have Faced Ami, OK, Kid, I'll Help You Any Way I Can" The Trainer Said Through The Watch. "Be Warned, You Will Be Eating Second and Thirds of Meals, Mopping The Floor of The Ring Mat, Hitting Trash Bags with every punch in your arsenal"

So For The Whole Week Up To Satuday, The Athlete Trained With His Trainer, And He Noticed A Huge Difference, Notably His Physique, Knowing He Was Ready For His Date Of Destiny.

The Toughman Competition Began As Introductions Between The Strong Athlete And Ami, Were Done, They Went To Touch Gloves, She Said To Him " You Better Bring Your A-Game, Buster" He Said "Go For It, Because By Round 8, You Will Lose"

So 7 of The Eight Rounds Went By As Both Opponents Gave Everything They Got, The Eighth Round Started As Both The Strong Athlete And Ami, Both Tired and Bleeding From The Mouth And Nose, Decided to Give Each other one last punch before the athlete and Ami Fell to the mat, Thus The Match ended in a draw.

As The Match Ended and The Arena Emptied, Only Ami and The Strong Athlete, were the only ones left in the ring after coming to conciousness, As She Smiled and Got Close, Wanting To Enjoy Her Opponent's Company.

"I have had a great time with our match, You Took me To My Limit here at my home gym" Ami said, Nuzzling The Bandicoot's cheek as She Smiled At Him.

"Even Though The Match Did End in A Draw, Who Said It Has to end, Ami." The Bandicoot Man Replied as He Wrapped his Arm Around her waist, circling her back in a loving matter as he smiled at her.

Ami felt her heart racing at a hundred and ten miles per hour as she felt her "opponent" rubbing her back as she checked herself getting moist from her boyshorts iin her trunks, seeing her pussy was wet, while looking at her "opponent" had a tent in his trunks, knowing that they both have time.

"My Bedroom, And Honey, We Can Continue our Match There" Ami Said with a lustful tone in her voice as she walked with her opponent up to her bedroom.

Once in her bedroom, She Closed the door and locked it behind her opponent, She undo the bun in her hair to let bob cut down as she kissed her opponent deeply, rubbing and twirling his Auburn hair with her hands free from her gloves as she smiled at him biting her lip, stripping him out of his trunks, gloves, socks and shoes, leaving him in his boxers, as she had a ravenous, hungry look in her eyes.

"Every opponent i faced, I tried to find a special someone of mine, I always knew you were always the one for me, You Hunk of a Bandicutie" Ami Said as She Kissed his neck as She Smiled at him.

"Thank you Ami, I truly believed fate brought us together at last" Her Opponent said as he nuzzles her neck lovingly, while kissing her neck.

Ami Smiled as She backflip onto her bed, taking off her sports bra, boots, trunks and her boyshorts, before tossing the gloves on the floor and away from the bed, revealing her nude and buff body to her man.

"Wow, You are Beautiful, Clothed, and Buff in the nude, Ami" Her Bandicutie said as slipped of his boxers as his erected cock was very visible to Ami as he joined her on her bed, as the two started to make out with her.

As The Two Bandicoots made out, Ami Was Enjoying it a lot, as she found a perfect man for her, and a perfect match for her, as she gave her man a titjob, leaving multiple kiss marks on his tip as she goes faster and faster like she does on the track, making her man's cock throbbed hard as he shot a few ropes of his seed on her body, moaning at him, she kissed his balls leaving green kiss marks on them.

"Ami, You are so good" The Bandicoot hunk said as he was panting softly only to see Ami on All Fours, as her ass was raised for him, as he pushed it deep down inside of her, hearing her screamed in pure Bliss and ecstasy as she was feeling her man's cock pleasuring her ass hard, gripping her green bedsheets as she saw it was 8:00pm, still enough time to finish their night, moaning as She felt her man thrusting her hard as he shot his seed in her ass, pulling it out as he grinned at her as he saw her licking his cock clean as she was almost satisfied.

"Wow, You are one tough cookie, one more round, Baby!, And No Shrinkwrap around your cock" Ami said as she tossed her man's condom out of his hand, as she felt her man pushed his cock in her pussy, as her green tail was wiggling in pleasure as was his, before moaning out loud in bliss as she felt her man thrusting her passionately and deeply, as well as him motorboating her as she enjoyed it a lot as she wrapped her legs around him as she smiled at him, feeling her sweetheart's cock throbbing from each thrust in her as she was close too as he was, screaming in bliss. "Fill me, Breed me, honey, i want to carry our children!" Ami screamed as she felt her lover unleashing full burst as he filled womb full of his seed, as it was five minutes till 9:00pm and bedtime.

"I Fucking Love You!" Both Bandicoots said as they were panting and sweating as they were spent from their fun.

"May I Ask You What Your Name Is, Honey?" Ami said as she rubbed her man lovingly as it was three minutes til nine.

"It's Brandon, you beautiful bandibabe!" Brandon said as he kissed her lips softly as the sounds of the waves crashing were heard at nine o' clock.

So Ami Finally Made good on her promise to find a man of equal height and equal strength to spend her time with in life, as she was extremely happy with Brandon as her toughman challenge came to a great and wonderful end and the beginning of her new life.

The end. Well, This one was a breeze to make, so review, like and bookmark! Until then, Later.


End file.
